whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Swiftie's Epic Dreams
Hey guys!, Swiftie here!, and i've had some crazy awesome dreams that i would like to share with all of you! :D, i've had dreams about Taylor Swift, and Ross Lynch, and other wacky stuff :D. can't wait for you guys to read them! :) My Taylor Swift Dreams So in this one Taylor Swift dream i had, it was morning in the dream, and i was eating breakfast, but i was at my old house that we used to live in, anyways, so as i'm sitting there, i look out the window, and i see Taylor sitting there on a grass hill that's never been there before!, and she was playing her guitar!, so i go outside, and i yell "Hi Taylor!" she sees me, she comes running down from the grass hill with her guitar, and she says "Hey!, what's up?" then i don't really remember what i said after that, then, she said "You wanna write a song with me?" and i say "HECK YEAH!!!" then the dream ended!, I've also had dreams with both Ross AND T swift in them! Like this one dream i had where Ross and Taylor were doing some sort of play, and they were both playing the parts of old people, and Taylor said something, but i cant remember what it was. BUT one thing i do remember her saying is this to Ross: "WOW your handsome.." And she put her hand on his face, and they almost kissed! But the dream ended. OH! and also i knew they were on Austin & Ally, so Ross was as Austin, and Taylor was guest starring as some sort of new character. I know someone will read this dream and say "WHHHHAATTT??!! :O" Exactly what my reactions are to my dreams about Ross and Taylor XD I've had several dreams where they liked each other, which is so funny, because as we all know they've never met! But im sure Ross knows who she is. And i know for a fact that Taylor knows who he is, well...kinda sorta xD she visited a fan at a hospital, and there was a poster of Ross on the wall, and Taylor had the look like "Ive seen him before!" And she said "who is that?! I know his name is Ross.." And one might think "Well his name was probably on the poster" but the expression on her face and the way she said "Who is that?" Just indicated that she had seen him. Perhaps in a magazine or on TV. SORRY! okay talking too long XD My Ross Lynch Dreams So in this one Ross Lynch dream i had, it was daytime in the dream, and i was living in a differnet house, and i was like 18 in the dream, and i was sitting on the floor in my bedroom with the sun peeking through the curtains, anyways, as i was sitting there, Ross comes in the bedroom and sits down next to me, then, he leans in and kisses me on the lips!, then after he pulled away, he whispered in my ear: "I love you" then the dream ended!, So in another Ross dream i had, it was again daytime in the dream, and i was like in this Disney castle, and Ross was showing me around in it, and i was again like 18 in the dream, then suddenly, he leaned in and once again kissed me on the lips like he did in the other dream!, then the dream ended!, In another Ross dream i had, It was again daytime, and i was riding my bike on the sidewalk, then suddenly, i fall off of my bike, then all of a sudden, Ross comes running to me out of nowhere!, then he puts out his hand and picked me back up on my feet, then he gave me a really tight hug!, then the dream ended!. So in another one of my Ross dreams, i was in my house, sitting on the couch, then my mom comes in and hands me a piece of mail, so i open it up, it was a letter written in light green and dark green and pink writing, then, as i read it, there's a part that says "You will date Ross Lynch" and i was like "NO....WAY!. AMAZING!" then the dream ended, In another Ross dream i had, this time the dream was about Ross and Maia Mitchell!, anyways, in the dream, Ross and Maia were on an island in a cave, and it was lit up with fire, anyway, Ross says "I think we would know if we had feelings for each other..." Then Maia says "But what if i do have feelings for you?" Then Ross says "What if i have feelings for you too?..." Then, suddenly, all these singers come in the cave and start singing a love song to Ross and Maia!, then they make a heart shape out of flowers, and then, Both Ross and Maia start to lean into each other, then Ross said "Is it hot in here?" Then, their lips almost touch, and just as their about to kiss, the dream ended!, So i had this one dream last night that i had a bunny, and i was in my house and i was feeding it, and then i look outside and i see Zendaya walking her dog!, then, all of a sudden, me and Zendaya were hanging off of a cliff in the woods!, and she had a water balloon, then she dropped it on my head by accident, and then the dream ended!, So in this other dream i had about Ross and Maia, in the dream, Ross and Maia were in this like whitish bluish room, and there was on chair in the room, and both Ross and Maia were sitting on it!, they were pressed against each other and nither one minded, anyways, there was also this guy in the room interviewing them, then suddenly Ross and Maia weren't on the same chair anymore, and Ross and playing a guitar, and Maia was staring at him and talking about him while he was there next to her, then all of a sudden, they were back on the same chair again, pressed against each other, and Maia felt Ross' arm and squeezed it and said "Man your well bulit" Then the dream ended, Category:Dreams Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:Awsome Category:Us! Category:YOU Category:Awesome Category:Cool Category:Our Dreams Category:Swiftie Category:Random! Category:Us Category:You Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesomeness Category:SO COOL! Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:EPICNESS Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:So AWESOME Category:Stuff Category:Pages